Promise
by ChocoIsu
Summary: It has been 7 years since she made that promise. 7 years since she had seen him. Let's hope he remembered. Chritmas special! SxK


Hi everyone! Happy Holidays to everyone out there :D! Here's a little treat that I managed to type up. My break is here, so I will probably will update my story! Sorry for the super super super late absence D: It seems that my delays are getting longer every time I update o_o.

Ahahaha; I planned out something for you all C:. KH CREW! Kairi and Namine!

Kairi: ChocoIsu doesn't own Kingdom Hearts!

Namine: Cause if she did, there would be a Christmas dedicated Kingdom Hearts!

Sora: And... a summer vacation one...

Mwuahahaha :D

_

* * *

December 24._

_11:39 P.M._

_Destiny Park._

Kairi sat silently on the bench, looking up at the sky. Her soft violet eyes reflected the night sky, filled with stars and possibly the most beautiful night of the year. Silver white snow slowly covered the gravel pavement, thin white sheets of snow forming. She shivered slightly as a small wind blew past her.

Would he even be here? Or remember that they had made a promise? After all, it had been about seven years since she had last saw him. Even though it was seven years ago, she could clearly remember the memory, as vivid as if it had just happened yesterday.

* * *

_December 25._

_1:25 P.M._

_Paopu Beach._

Kairi cheered happily as she scurried past houses, her boots making soft crunching sounds on the sidewalk. It was finally Christmas! The day she had been waiting for. And to make it even better, it was snowing!

She laughed as she made her way into the beach, her eyes amazed at the snow falling silently. She cupped her hands together, watching in amazement as snowfalls fell onto her mittens. Curiosity taking over, she stuck out her tongue and felt the cold soft snowflakes tingle it.

"Kairi?" A voice behind her called out. Kairi immediately turned around and spotted who she was looking for: the spiky chocolate haired brunette with the happy goofy grin. Only this time, his chocolate spikes were covered by a red pom pom hat. And his goofy grin was... a soft little smile? She made her way to him and immediatley put a hand on his forehead. He blushed as her warmth slowly warmed up his body.

"You okay, Sora?" She asked, tilting her head, her eyes filled with worry. This wasn't the usual Sora she would see. She had expected him to tackle-hug her, making her fall on the ground in the fit of giggles.

He nodded as he pushed her hand off his forehead. "Just fine..."

She should have questioned his lack of enthusiasm. It was Christmas! Where sweet holiday cookies and steaming warm hot chocolate invaded their stomachs. Where bright Christmas lights along with shining reindeers, elfs, stockings, boughs, ornaments, ribbons, candy canes, inflated santas, heck even the giant Christmas tree in the park made the atmosphere holly jolly.

She should have asked what was wrong. But no, she just smiled cheerfully at him and handed him a gift wrapped in bright blue polka dotted paper with a shiny red ribbon. He smiled warmly at her and hugged her. Kairi, thinking her was hugging her because he was happy, hugged back with much more enthusiasm.

"Thanks Kairi."

"You're welcome Sora!"

* * *

_December 24._

_11:45 P.M._

_Destiny Park._

Kairi blew into her hands, melting the few snowflakes that fell into her mittens. Now that she thought about it, it was a sort of not really thought out promise. Would he even be able to recognize her? Her hair had grown relatively long, well only up to her shoulders, but definitely more feminine (she would never admit it, but it was because Sora would treat her like a guy). Her auburn red hair was covered by a black beanie, only the tips of her hair showing. The pink fluffy scarf that her mom had knitted for her covered most of her face, her eyes the only features showing.

And now that she thought about it, would she be able to recognize him? He must have grown beyond her wildest dreams. And did he still have the same spiky brown hair? Or that goofy grin she had missed for so long? She should had asked her mom for his phone number. That way, at least, she could contact him. But something inside her told her that he would remember. And that he would come.

* * *

_December 25._

_6:24 P.M._

_Gummi Harbor._

"SORA!" Kairi screamed as she pushed her way past passengers and into the arms of said brunette boy. Sora wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go. Why was this happening? Why was Sora moving? Was it because she had been bad? What kind of Christmas was this?

"Kairi... I... I don't wanna leave!" Sora cried, tiny streams of salty tears running down his cheeks. She nodded as she hugged him even tighter.

"Sora, sweety, it's time to go." He heard his mom call out.

"Sora, no!" She cried as her mom made her way to untangle the two. He slowly let go of her, eyes still filled with tears.

"Kairi... I...li-"

"Sora, c'mon we're boarding the ship now!" He heard his dad call out.

He sighed and stuck out his pinky finger. She silently took it, tears running down her face. He didn't want to see that sadness stain her face. Not now, not ever.

"Let's meet in the park, seven years from now, right before Christmas. I'll come back to you, I promise!"

"I know you will!"

Their hands sepearated just like that as Sora was dragged by the hand onto the ship. Kairi cried as her mom held her back, stroking Kairi's auburn red hair, now in tangles.

_December 24._

_11:55 P.M._

_Paopu Park. _

Okay seriously. Five more minutes until Christmas. And the chocolate haired brunette no where in sight. Kairi sighed but her eyes filled with hope. She knew he would come. He had promised her. And he never broke his promises. Never.

She slowly closed her eyes as a chilly cold wind blew past once again. She was freezing her butt off! Maybe she should have brought a heat pad with her.

_11:56 P.M._

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU, YOU BUM?" Kairi shouted suddenly standing up and ran around the park. She had hoped that he would have come. But her patience wasn't the best. Sora knew that. That's why he would always give her a gift the day before.

_11:58 P.M._

So here she was, tears streaming down her cheeks for some odd reason. Why did she want to see him so bad? Why did her head pound when she would think about him? Or was it her heart? Why did she long to see his spiky chocolate hair, and stroke it gently? Why did she want to see that idiotic goofy grin of his that was like the sun to her day? Why... why did she have to love him?

_11: 59 P.M._

"SORA!" She screamed, stopping at the bench, breathing heavily. She felt dizzy. And the cold was making it even worse. The clock slowly ticked closer and closer to 12. Christmas.

...

"KAIRI!" She felt a warm presence hug her tightly, the figure breathing heavily, stroking her cheek. Kairi opened her eyes to meet... beautiful cerulean orbs. Spiky chocolate brown hair. A wide goofy grin on his face. Sora.

"Sora!" She cheered happily, hugging him tight, her beanie falling off in the process. He hugged just as tightly, his smile as wide as ever. He let go of her as their eyes met again. Like magnets, they moved closer into each other until finally, their lips met in a soft kiss.

_December 25._

_12:00 A.M._

_Merry Christmas._

* * *

"You know, I almost didn't recognize you." Sora said, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. With exactly 13 marshmallows bopping up and down in the creamy mixture. He remembered!

"Did I change that much?" Kairi asked, taking a sip of the cup of wonderfulness. He laughed as he put his hands behind his head.

"Heck yeah! That stupid beanie-" Mean look shot. Message sent across. "Uhh... I mean, you're hair grew! And you're height... well actually I was expecting-" Another look. Message sent successfully. Let's hope it was the last time she would have to do it.

"Well, to me, you didn't change that much. You're spiky hair is still as messy as ever I see." She said, looking up at his hair. He smiled warmly at her, his eyes sparkling.

"You know, one thing that didn't change are you're eyes. You know how long I've missed them?" He commented, suddenly stopping under a Christmas tree. She blushed, if her cheeks weren't already red from the frigid temperature.

"Yeah, you're eyes didn't change either..."

"You know what I really miss though?"

"What's that?"

"Seeing your smiling face everyday." With that, he gently leaned in and was expecting soft warm lips. But instead he was found kissing a big pile of snow. On his face, apparently.

Kairi laughed as she handed him a gift, wrapped messily in yellow and pink paper. She was never good at wrapping things. Her mom would always wrap them for her, but this was a special occasion.

"Merry Christmas Sora." Kairi smiled happily at him as he took the gift.

"Um... very interesting wrapping style Kairi. Yes, it's rather extraordinaire." He commented, rotating the package to get a better look. She blushed and pushed him playfully.

"Just open it will ya?" She asked looking away. He quickly ripped the paper and discovered a charm, made of five thalassa shells. It was delicately put together, and had a crown in the middle. Sora smiled thankfully, his eyes shining.

"Thanks Kairi!" He said, hugging her with all his might. She might have choked if she wasn't as excited as him. He put her down and stared lovingly at his gift.

"So... where's my gift?" Not that she needed one anyway. Seeing him here, right now, was enough.

"Oh that. Well I was trying to give it to you before, but somehow, I ended up with a big pile of snow on my face."

"Really?" She didn't recall him doing anything.

"Sheesh." Sora sighed, but smiled as he plucked a mistletoe from the Christmas tree and held it above their heads.

They shared a passionate kiss as the snow fell silently onto them.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Ahaha I tried C:. I hope you enjoyed this! I... had a fun time writing it :D Happy holidays! ^w^ COOKIES!


End file.
